cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Power Grid
Mine Power Grid is fourteenth GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun campaign. It takes place in unknown location in central Europe, presumably not far from Hamburg, the location of Destroy Chemical Missile Plant. This mission is both optional and hidden, and requires perfect completion of both Rescue Prisoners and Destroy Chemical Supply to enter. EVA Briefing If the upcoming GDI attack on the missile sites is to succeed. C4 must be planted at all six power stations. The power grid is well protected, but the train should carry the demolition team and the mutants through the gates and past the guards. If Nod forces discover the demolition team and sound the alert, take out the power plants by any means available. *Objective One: Plant C4 at the power plants. Walkthrough A bonus mission in essence, it is short and easy. Soon as the train is stopped, quickly order all units to run up to the ramp to the north, and kill pursuing Nod units. Nod forces are obsessed with destroying the train, leaving enough time for your troops to pull out to safety. If not moved fast enough, the assault team might be caught by a feral Tiberium Fiend, causing unnecessary casulties. Now head further north. It is possible to capture a parked Tick Tank or an Attack Buggy, although the contribution would be trivial. And then move west to the first two power plants guarded by one cyborg and several light infantries, destroy them. Finally, head south to destroy the four remaining power plants to complete the mission. Overall, with full commando trio aided by a Medic, the assault force is more than a match to light Nod defenses in this area. Still, beware of the Stealth tanks as they can run over your troops, including mutant commandos. The loss of any mutant commandos (hijacker, Ghostalker or Umagon) will instantly fail the mission. Notes *Actual benefit for completing this mission is that laser fences guarding the Hamburg Missile Base will go offline after a 30-minute countdown. Although not explained, it is highly possible that this operation happened during Destroy Chemical Missile Plant, not before it. Trivia *In the briefing EVA is somewhat inadequate in describing the defense level as "well-protected". In fact, not even a stationary turret is guarding the power plant area. *This is the only mission with a "force entry mechanism" in the entire Vanilla Tiberian Sun - there is no world map briefing preceding the mission. Therefore, its exact location is unknown, nor can it be skipped. *Supposedly, the original plan was to plant charges on power generators only, but not to demolish them right away. This is supported by the mission name (''Mine Power Grid''), EVA briefing (Plant C4 at the power plants) and the end-mission conversation between McNeil and Ghoststalker. (“C4s are ready to be detonated at any time.") Possibly, just like many other inconsistencies in Tiberian Sun, the original idea was never implemented and eventually simplified to the current form due to time constraints. Gallery File:Mine Power Grid01.jpg|McNeil and a Forgotten commando in train (???) File:Mine Power Grid02.jpg|They talk about the C4 they have brought along with them. (???) File:Mine Power Grid03.jpg|Train approaches. File:Mine Power Grid04.jpg|Train passagers may observe Tiberium lifeforms. File:Mine Power Grid05.jpg|Train demolition team is discovered and stopped by Nod forces, but they get out of the trouble. File:Mine Power Grid06.jpg|Ghostalker approaches first two power plants and destroyes them easily. File:Mine Power Grid07.jpg|Demolition team enters base from behind. File:Mine Power Grid08.jpg|Ghostalker destroys one last power plant. File:Mine Power Grid09.jpg|After the mission, McNeil and the commando talk about activating the C4. The commando then smokes a cigarette. (???) Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_9c|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_GDI_Mission_09E|Mission accomplished cinematic References Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions